<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 16: Fake Dating by sp4rklefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140680">Prompt 16: Fake Dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish'>sp4rklefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hero/Villain, M/M, Superheroes, but oh well i suck at writing, cause i dont know if i should tag it in relationships or here, fake datign is the solution not the main "problem", i wish i had the energy to have actually wrote the fake dating part, ive learned that if nothing else, shadow power villain, sun power hero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:03:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The City is on a no fighting mandate for two weeks. Villain can't wait that long. the perks of his job are fighting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hero/villain - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 16: Fake Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some fresh garbage for yall.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks. They had to go two weeks without fighting. City mandate so the city could rebuild from the supervillain who tried to destroy the world. What the city needed was cooperation and aid not back to petty super squabbles. For two weeks. The Hero and Villain agencies were even going to throw a party at the end of the two weeks ostentatiously to celebrate the rebuilding. Villain would be celebrating the, hopefully, lifted mandate.</p><p>It had barely been two days. The last fight he had with Hero was Friday before the cut off. It was now Tuesday. He thought putting his schemes on hold for two weeks would be easy. He realized he'd have to busy himself. Fill his days with anything just so he wouldn’t have the option to think of schemes or Hero.</p><p>Three days later. Five days in. Friday night. He realized he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. After years of feuding with Hero. He couldn't just not. He put on a twitch stream. A high profile Villain was playing a game with their Hero. He lived through the banter they kept up. As they signed off he glanced at the clock. Late. He should sleep. He was tired. As he lay in bed, he stared at his phone, Twitter open. He found Hero's profile. Dms were open. Of course they were. He sent a short message "you wanna fight?" It was dumb. It was ill advised. He could get in so much trouble for it. He flopped over and eventually fell asleep.</p><p>He checked his messages first thing as was his habit. A Twitter message. His heart got a chill. But he had to know. "Yes. 10pm" Hero messaged him the address of a 24hr gym. He showed up in partial suit. On brand mask and shirt but jeans. They were rivals after all. He saw what had to be Hero in a partial suit as well. A mask, shorts and compression sleeves and what seemed to be on brand lank top with very loose arm holes.  They nodded to each other. V wasnt sure what the plan was and stopped short of hero. "I have sparring gear we can use,” he shouldered his duffle bag, “ and there is a private room we can use." V tried to hide his grin. He was so ready to take some shots at Hero. </p><p>An hour of switching between holding targets for each other, V said he was done. He lay panting on the ground. All the pent up tension and adrenaline was burned through. "Not the same. But i feel better." Belatedly adding "how about you?" Hero nodded. "If we do this again i think it would be best to do in private. I dont know if work sparring partners counts as not fighting. And i don't want to push that too much." V nodded. Bribing the front desk person would get expensive quickly. After a few minutes in thought. He chirped up "I have a good bit of space at my place. and all the roommates are going to be Monday." V looked over at hero sitting against the wall, sweat stained tank top breathing a little heavier then normal."Hell yes." he wanted to do this again.</p><p>He rolled up to Hero’s house around 6pm. A bit early but he was anxious to spar again. He had a hoodie over his partial costume. With jeans he didn’t stand out, just another guy with a hoodie. Hero ushered him in quickly straight to a large game room/loft area. “I figured we could move the couch and sofa to the edges.” V nodded and went to help him move things so they had a clear space. It wasn’t as big as the room they used at the gym. But it was private. They agreed to rounds of 60 seconds to start and see where things sat after that. Limited powers. Don’t bust the tv. Basic rules then they got to it. They were so absorbed in their fighting they didn’t hear the first knocks on the door. Suddenly an image of a dude’s head popped out of the TV!! Villain stopped but Hero didn’t. His punch hit him in the face. And he crumpled to his knees.</p><p>He was very focused on the pain in his nose. He knew people were talking but wasn’t listening. A muffled voice and Hero’s voice. “We weren’t...no! Thats!...yes. We will.” Villain was pretty sure his nose wasn’t bleeding but he couldn’t be sure. But his eyes were starting to tear up. Fuck. he needed to get to a bathrooom or somewhere so Hero didn’t see. Hero’s voice came across the room. “So uh...my roomates came back unexpectedly. They heard us and think we were uh...being intimate. I’ll go clear that up. Its easier to talk in person than through a scrying medium.” Hero must have finally looked over at V. “i...oh shit. What happened?” Hero came over to where V was. V tried to backup but couldn’t. There was a couch behind him.</p><p>As Hero leaned in to see more clearly there was a loud knock at the door. V jumped and scrambled behind hero’s legs. Brilliant V thought, he was really keeping up his take no shit persona. V assumed it was Hero’s roommate. He started yelling at H who couldn’t get a word in edgewise. V could feel his heartbeat in his mouth. Oh great. He was going to have an anxiety attack between the sudden pain and the surprise roommate and the yelling. He called the Shadows to him. He just needed enough to make a small portal to the bathroom. “OH! NO YOU DONT!” The roommate threw their phone at him. Which luckily he was still cowering behind Heros legs and hit his shins. And things happened quickly after that. There was a flash of bright light. He felt more then saw an absence of Heros legs. An overwhelming sense of everything. It was as if he was in a seizure warning glitchcore video. He was not  feeling it.</p><p>Then it was quiet. Which also didn’t feel right after that...whatever thing that happened. Hero was still standing there. The roommate was also still in teh door. Hero spoke first “So as you can tell we weren’t fucking. Just fighting.” V made a noise. Hero moved his leg ever so slightly so that it pressed up against V’s face. “We will be down in a second.” he finished as if the whole weird thing didn’t happen. The roommate just walked away. V was so confused. He opened his mouth to talk but his throat felt constricted. His nose was numb and on fire. It definitely felt wrong. Hero finally turned around. “Oh fuck. Your nose is bleeding.” V rolled his eyes. “Of course its bleeding you punched me and then pressed your leg onto it just now.!” He was searching for something that wasn’t his super suit to soak the blood. </p><p>Hero threw a shirt at him. “Use this while I get you paper towels.” It was hero’s shirt. First gross. Second oh shit. He had tattoos. That was interesting. He wasn’t thinking so much about his nose. As Hero came back he snapped to reality. Questions. He had so many questions. “Why did you say we were fighting?? We are going to get in trouble.” Hero started moving furniture back. “Naw. He won’t blab. Hes a shit roommate sometimes but he wouldn’t turn me in like that.” V was not convinced. Mmmmhmmm. Was all he replied. “I pay half the rent.” Hero shrugged the other couch in place. “If he turns me in, id have to pay that ridiculous fine and might not have enough for rent. So it wouldn’t really be in his interest to do that.” V was still not convinced. As they parted ways, Hero reassured him again.</p><p>It wasn’t a surprise when The Villain Agency video chatted him asking about his whereabouts and dealings. He did not mention hero. The case worker however had done her homework. Apparently they were caught on the gyms security cameras. She played a clip before he could refute it was him. It was clearly him. He sighed. Acted a bit more guilty then he felt. “You got me. Yeah. i was with Hero. but its not what you think!” a cliched line if there ever was one. “I didn’t want to say this but. We weren’t fighting. We were on a date.” The Case Worker raised her eyebrows into her hairline. “We’ve been keeping tabs on each other and it turns out we have some stuff in common. He asked me on a date and i said yes. And look where its gotten me?” The case worker narrowed her eyes. “A date to the gym at 10o clock pm?” V shrugged. “Its a weird time right now for us supers. We were both available and both needed to get a work out in.” V thought he was selling this okay. Interview almost done. He just needed to message hero as soon as this was over.</p><p>“Alight Villain. Just a few more questions.” She didn’t look like she was buying it. “Your work out was in a private room? Why?” she looked right at the camera. V had prepared for this and still felt nervous. “We realized upon getting there that suits would attract citizens and didn’t want that attention.” She gave a slow nod. Wrote something down in her report. Some notification got her attention. she smiled slowly, but it didn’t reach her eyes. It was a bit creepy. “It seems hero is also under investigation. He hasn’t said anything about you two being together.” V froze. Shit. he had not counted on their interviews being at the same time. Though he probably should have. “That piece of shit. Throwing me under the bus. I can’t blame him though can i? With me being a villain and all.” he looked down at a sticky note.”could...i call him? I have some words I need to say.” the case worker smiled again. “No. i cannot allow that.” he frowned down at his desk. “You are right here and hes being monitored. I dont see why it wouldn't be?” he frowned harder. She looked as if in thought then got another notification. “Ah.” she sadi dryly. “Well it seems hero has just confirmed your story. It took a lot to get him to say it apparently. I don’t think you should stay with this one long term. If he is this adamant about not being on a date with you. But have fun i guess. I’ll keep in touch.” and with that she logged off. </p><p>Villain heaved an exasperated sigh. That was not as easy as he thought it would be. He gave his wrists a stretch. He was hungry from all that adrenaline and working his charm. His phone went off. A text from hero “Can we talk?” V texted back “sure. Tacos on main st?” he didn’t bother to check for a reply. He was hungry and was 100% sure Hero would be there. He smiled. The next few days were going to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For your ease of mind:<br/>Villain does shadow manipulation and can create shadow portals.<br/>while on the call with The Case Worker he made a small portal to put his hand through with a sticky note that said we date.<br/>this would have been brought up in the next scene probably.</p><p>the flash and overwhelming thing that happened.<br/>a feedback loop. roommate can scry and pick up and emits emotions.<br/>hero can do it to a lesser extent.<br/>rm picked up on V's overwhelming anxiety and accidentally emitted it but at a greater degree.<br/>so everyone got to experience a very short intense dose of anxiety.<br/>Hero has sun based powers and emits light when stressed. can also fly.</p><p>yeah. its a mess of a story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>